


<明天見>.(上)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】明天見 [1]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612





	.(上)

「晚安，瑟琪。」  
「那麼，明天見。」

在裴柱現轉身離開後，康瑟琪才慢慢的蹲了下來，倚著房門默默的流淚。

「希望有一天，我也能有告白的勇氣。」

-  
或許，你跳過大跳繩嗎？  
在體育課有兩個人會在頭尾幫忙甩繩子的那種。

答、答、答。

雖然大家都說我的體育細胞很好，但我其實真的不太會跳這種跳繩，被繩子絆倒算是輕微的了，有時還會被快速擺動的塑膠繩甩到臉。

那真的超級痛的。

久而久之，我反而會因為害怕那樣的疼痛，而對跳進去的時機猶豫不決。

答、答、答…

是現在嗎？  
再等等吧，再等下一圈吧。

那麼又會是現在嗎？  
啊。  
好像又過了呢。

有時候我覺得，人與人之間的相處跟這種跳繩好像。  
不管在生活上，或是在工作上都是。

我沒有秀英和小椰卓越的綜藝細胞，也沒有勝完那麼敢表現。  
更沒有柱現歐尼超乎常人的勝負慾。

現在說話會不會唐突呢？  
會不會顯得尷尬呢？  
說這樣的話合適嗎？

再等等吧。  
還是下一次吧。

工作可以學習，可以靠人救援。

可和人之間的相處我總是抓不到要領，精確一點的說，特別是和柱現歐尼的相處。

歐尼因為冷在發抖呢，握住她的手合適嗎？

會不會…太沒禮貌了？  
會不會…太奇怪了？

答、答、答…

歐尼…會不會討厭呢？  
還是叫工作人員或經紀人拿件外套給歐尼就好呢？

答、答、答…

啊…勝完握住她的手了呢。

還是不要做，裝作沒看見好了。

現在開口，該用什麼樣的詞語開頭呢？  
用「柱現歐尼」好，還是用「歐尼」呢，或是直接用「我」呢？

好蠢，真的好蠢。

我這猶豫不決又進度兩難的樣子鐵定又蠢又難堪。

彷彿耳邊真的傳來塑膠繩的唰唰聲，抓不到時機的我，總感覺無地自容，格格不入。

再等等吧。  
總是在原地等待的話，就不會受傷了。  
從溫暖的春天，等到炙熱的夏天，再經過微涼的秋日，眼看又要到了寒冷的冬。

繩子毫不停歇的在空中劃圓。

明明許了願的。  
在那麼多天的夜晚，總是對著黑漆漆的空氣暗自祈禱。

就連難得因為團綜去了遙遠的歐洲。  
雅致的小教堂裡拉著繩子，我也偷偷許了那樣的願望。

「希望有一天，我也能有告白的勇氣。」

我從來不敢去想。  
繩子也會有停下來的那一刻。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

難得沒有行程的早晨，康瑟琪被房門外喧鬧的聲音給吵醒。  
睜開眼後，只看見手機螢幕閃爍了一下今天的日期，10/28。  
揉著眼走到客廳，只看見金藝琳和朴秀英一臉八卦的在餐桌邊嘰嘰喳喳。

才剛看到康瑟琪，金藝琳就舉著手機朝自己大喊。

「柱現歐尼好像去約會了，瑟琪歐尼你知道是誰嗎？」

「不知道。」  
「誰會知道。」  
康瑟琪皺了皺眉，並把只喝了一口的水杯用力放在桌上後走到客廳坐下，臉頰像充氣的氣球一樣瞬間鼓了起來。

金藝琳跟朴秀英面面相覷。  
嘖，誰都看的出來Red Velvet的寵物小熊不開心了。

嘴上說著不知道，其實康瑟琪清楚的不得了。  
畢竟裴柱現最近不只一次跟自己說過，有一個年輕的後輩正在約自己吃飯。

原來是今天阿。

「瑟琪啊，你覺得他怎麼樣？」

前幾天拿著手機還一臉笑盈盈的姊姊朝自己靠過來的時候。  
康瑟琪什麼也看不到，只是一直胡亂的亂揉手中的衛生紙。

只覺得滿腔的忌妒。

「喔，很好啊。」  
「不過歐尼突然說起他幹嘛？」

「就，偶爾碰到的時候會聊聊天。」  
「不覺得他人還不錯嗎？」

裴柱現用手指輕輕戳了一下康瑟琪的肩膀。  
試圖理解這個冰冷到不行的語氣究竟是怎麼回事，可康瑟琪的身體只是僵在那裡，一動也不動。

沉默間康瑟琪覺得自己好像又聽見了跳繩的聲音。

答、答、答…。

「我不知道。」  
「歐尼覺得不錯就不錯啊。」

才怪。  
不錯個鬼。

不怎麼樣，一看那個人就覺得不怎麼樣啦。  
其實不管是誰，跟姊姊配在一起我都覺得不怎麼樣。

「嗯…他約我出去一起吃飯。」  
「下禮拜三。」

「你覺得我要去嗎？」

答、答、答。

不要去。

「去啊。」

「所以，瑟琪希望我去嗎？」

裴柱現平靜的聲音從身後傳來，康瑟琪絞著手，覺得自己又站在了跳繩的前面。

真是的，為什麼非得問我不可啊？

不要去。  
我想說不要去。

我不想你去。

可是很奇怪吧。  
我有什麼資格叫你不要去呢。

「想去就去啊，歐尼。」

所以最後我又選擇了退縮。  
口是心非。

-

「所以說，瑟琪歐尼真的不跟我們一起去嗎？」

感受到有物體從視線前晃過，康瑟琪才從回憶回過神來。  
金藝琳背著背包，一臉興奮的站在面前，還有門口正在朝自己揮手的朴秀英。

「蛤，去哪裡？」  
「去偷看柱現歐尼的約會，嘿嘿嘿。」

「才不要。」  
「不去就算了唷，掰掰。」

客廳的大門關上後，康瑟琪拖著腳步走回房間。  
一下子看看書，一下子玩玩收藏的黑膠唱片。

最喜歡的活動還是拿出珍藏的小鐵盒。  
然後把柱現姊姊寫給自己的信看過一遍又一遍。

最後躺在床上用羊毛被蓋過頭，想像裴柱現正在約會，酸澀的心思讓腦袋越發渾沌，不知不覺就這樣睡了過去。

宿舍空蕩蕩的，康瑟琪醒來時隨意在廚房拿了包餅乾。  
連平常最喜歡的洋芋片也沒有味道。

只好又躺回舒適的小床。

從右邊滾到左邊。  
看了一眼房間的時鐘，都已經九點了。

再從左邊滾到右邊。  
柱現歐尼為什麼還沒有回來呢。

還是不然…打個電話問問看？  
會很奇怪嗎？

要是…  
要是成了打擾人家約會的電燈泡怎麼辦…

答、答、答…。

要說什麼呢。  
歐尼要回來了嗎？  
會回來一起吃晚餐嗎？

啊啊啊。  
煩死了。  
最後還是把臉埋在枕頭裡，什麼也不做。

不知道躺了多久。  
直到清脆的敲門聲打破了這份靜謐。

「誰啊。」  
「瑟琪，你今天這麼早睡嗎？」

想念了一整天的人的聲音讓康瑟琪嚇的立刻坐起身來。

只見裴柱現在門縫間對自己眨了眨眼。  
簡單的丹寧外套配上修身長褲，姊姊為什麼穿什麼都這麼好看。

跟這麼好的人約會，對方一定高興的不得了吧。  
兩個人一定很開心吧。

討厭死了。

「歐尼，你回來了。」  
「嗯。」

裴柱現纖細的手指緊握著門把，雖然表情是微笑著的，但語氣聽起來似乎有些緊張。  
「你…沒有什麼想問我的嗎？」

討人厭的聲音又在腦海裡響起。  
答、答、答…。

「沒有。」  
康瑟琪低下頭，不願看著裴柱現，一半氣惱，一半忌妒的情緒從心底升了上來。

「是哦。」  
「一點都沒有？」

答、答、答…。  
答、答、答…。  
答、答、答…。

「沒有。」

「他跟我告白了。」

「你覺得呢？」

果然。  
眼淚無預警的從康瑟琪的眼角滑落，她反應很快的甩了甩頭髮完全遮住自己。

不想讓裴柱現發現。  
說什麼也不想被她發現。

要說什麼。  
為什麼要跟我說。

我該說什麼呢。  
我能說什麼呢。

歐尼真的好過分。

康瑟琪發揮了自己偶像生涯裡學過的演技精華，抬起頭來給了裴柱現一個工作時才會出現的營業用笑容。

「很好啊。」

而裴柱現只是輕輕扯了一下嘴角，並不接話，眼裡的光黯淡下來，好像對她的反應很是意外。  
可康瑟琪不想管那麼多，暗戀失敗的心碎感幾乎衝破她的身體，她只希望裴柱現可以趕快離開她的房間。

「歐尼回去吧，我想睡覺了。」

裴柱現只是點了點頭，並輕輕的為她帶上房門。  
一直到康瑟琪埋首在枕頭裡大哭時，溫柔的嗓音似乎還迴盪在這的房間裡。

「晚安，瑟琪。」  
「那麼。」

「明天見。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

難得沒有行程的早晨，康瑟琪被房門外喧鬧的聲音給吵醒。  
睜開眼後，只看見手機螢幕閃爍了一下今天的日期，10/28。

好像有哪裡不對勁？  
康瑟琪揉著眼走到客廳，正在疑惑明明哭了一整晚的眼睛怎麼沒有想像中的紅腫，只看見金藝琳和朴秀英一臉八卦的在餐桌邊嘰嘰喳喳。

才剛看到康瑟琪，金藝琳就舉著手機朝自己大喊。  
「柱現歐尼好像去約會了，瑟琪歐尼你知道是誰嗎？」

似曾相識交雜著怪異感湧上心頭。

康瑟琪當下就愣住了。  
不對，何止是似曾相識。

「我…不知道？」  
「歐尼不是昨天就已經去約會了嗎？」  
康瑟琪皺了皺眉，語氣略有不耐。

還是說，歐尼今天又去約會了嗎？  
正當康瑟琪試圖合理化一切的時候，金藝琳和朴秀英詫異的表情讓她更摸不著頭緒了。

「瑟琪歐尼你在說什麼啊？」  
「歐尼昨天哪有出門？」

「所以說，瑟琪歐尼真的不跟我們一起去嗎？」

感受到有物體從視線前晃過，康瑟琪才從思考中回過神來。  
金藝琳背著背包，一臉興奮的站在面前，還有門口正在朝自己揮手的朴秀英。

太像了。  
為什麼都和昨天發生過的事情一模一樣？！  
這到底…到底是怎麼回事？

康瑟琪下意識的掰著手指，視線緊盯著地面，聲音裡有些不安。

「你們…該不會是…要去偷看柱現歐尼的約會吧？」  
「對阿對阿，歐尼也想去對吧！！！」

「我…。」  
「一起去嘛－。」

答、答、答…。

「我－」  
「真的不一起－」

答、答、答…。

「我還是－」  
「好啦歐尼不想去的話就－」

答、答、答…。

「好。」  
「我也一起去吧。」

客廳的大門關上後，康瑟琪一直到坐在咖啡廳的時候都還沒搞清楚自己到底在幹嘛，也許是想驗證一下吧，一定是這樣的。

可是當真的看見裴柱現真的穿著那件丹寧外套和黑色緊身褲時。  
詭異的感覺浮上心頭。

還來不及思考這一切是怎麼回事，兩人親密的動作讓康瑟琪的心跳漏了一拍。

到底為什麼要這樣虐待自己？！  
自己和金藝琳朴秀英所坐的桌次剛好是裴柱現的視線死角，看著遠方裴柱現跟男後輩有說有笑的。

真的是看不下去了，眼前的場景就像針一樣刺進康瑟琪的身體裡。  
明明還沒吃早餐，卻連眼前最喜歡的馬卡龍也引起不了食慾。

最後的引爆點是在男後輩切起一塊起司蛋糕餵了裴柱現。  
康瑟琪終於受不了起身離開咖啡廳，直直奔回宿舍。  
然後又在床上大哭了一場，哭到精疲力竭後便自然的睡了過去。

-

不知道過了多久。  
直到一陣清脆的敲門聲打破了這份靜謐。

康瑟琪嚇的立刻坐起身來。  
腦袋快速的運轉，瞪大了雙眼。

只見裴柱現在門縫間疑惑的皺著眉。

「瑟琪。」  
「你怎麼了嗎，看到我這麼驚訝？」

「歐尼…呃…沒有…」  
「你…你回來了。」

「嗯。」

裴柱現纖細的手指緊握著門把，語氣聽起來似乎有些緊張。  
「你…沒有什麼想問我的嗎？」

答、答、答…。  
討人厭的聲音又在腦海裡響起。  
為什麼，為什麼又要讓我經歷一次，是夢吧。

這一定是一場討人厭的夢。

「沒有。」  
康瑟琪費力的眨了眨眼，想哭的情緒倒是比上一次更快湧來。

「是哦。」  
「一點都沒有？」

答、答、答…。

「嗯…沒有。」

「他跟我告白了。」  
「你覺得呢？」

又來了。  
康瑟琪早就低下頭，趕在眼淚滴下前就完美的遮掩住自己的眼睛。

然後依舊抬起頭，試圖比上一次笑得更燦爛。

「很好啊。」

而裴柱現果然也一樣輕輕扯了嘴角，只有沉默。

「歐尼回去吧，我想睡覺了。」

接著便是房門關上的聲音。

「晚安，瑟琪。」  
「那麼。」

「明天見。」

如果這是一場惡夢的話，就讓他這樣結束吧。  
康瑟琪在哭累了閉上眼以後，如此想著。

\---------------------------------------------------------------

難得沒有行程的早晨，康瑟琪被房門外喧鬧的聲音給吵醒。  
睜開眼後，只看見手機螢幕閃爍了一下今天的日期，10/28。

10/28？！  
10/28？！  
10/28？！

怎麼還是10/28？！？！？！？！

啪！

伸出手用力拍了自己的臉頰一下。

「嗚呃…好痛。」

難道這不是夢嗎？！  
昨天也…也不是夢嗎？！

康瑟琪幾乎是用跑的跑出房門的。  
才剛跑到客廳，只看見金藝琳和朴秀英一臉八卦的在餐桌邊嘰嘰喳喳。

還有舉著手機朝自己大喊的金藝琳。

「柱現歐尼好像去約會了，瑟琪歐尼你知道是誰嗎？」

康瑟琪張大了嘴。  
眼前的情況讓她完全說不出話來。

「歐尼你幹嘛阿，這麼驚訝嗎？」

「我…不是…」  
「你們，不會是在開我玩笑吧？」

康瑟琪稍微使勁的拍了拍餐桌，因為突然升起的音量而漲紅了臉。  
但兩位妹妹只是一臉疑惑的看向自己。

「瑟琪歐尼你在說什麼阿。」  
「柱現歐尼真的去約會了啊！」

「你不信的話，要跟我們一起去看看嗎？」

-

仔細的聆聽。  
身後的服務生正在向櫃檯重複裴柱現那一桌的點單。

草莓拿鐵、起司蛋糕。  
是裴柱現點的。

黑咖啡。  
是男後輩點的。

我的天啊。

一模一樣。  
跟昨天，哦不，應該說是只有自己經歷的昨天，一模一樣。

康瑟琪抱著頭。  
覺得頭痛欲裂。

再過十分鐘，服務生送完蛋糕以後。  
男後輩就會體貼的分好蛋糕，然後餵裴柱現吃。

想到就生氣。

康瑟琪其實不知道是哪一件事比較難受。  
是重複的今日，還是待會要再看到一次自己暗戀的裴柱現跟別人親密的模樣？

等等，重複的今日。

所以自己不管做什麼都沒關係囉？！

好。  
既然這樣。  
那我就要讓姊姊約會不成。

-  
「瑟琪歐尼！」  
「你幹嘛去跟櫃檯說你剛剛桌號寫成柱現歐尼那一桌啦。」

朴秀英用手托著下巴，用打趣的眼神盯著康瑟琪猛吃的模樣。

「我餓。」

康瑟琪用衛生紙擦了擦油膩的嘴角。  
暗自稱讚了自己一番。  
去櫃檯說畫錯了桌號，然後把裴柱現那一桌點的東西全部吃光光。

沒有蛋糕。  
就不會餵食。

自己未免也太機靈有神了吧？！

哼。  
沒有餵食，說不定後輩就不會告白了吧？！

康瑟琪在回宿舍的路上這麼想著。

-

「他跟我告白了。」  
「你覺得呢？」

失敗了。  
竟然失敗了。

康瑟琪這次沒有低下頭，倒是快速的在腦袋構思另一個破壞約會的方法。  
然後抬起頭笑得沒心沒肺。

「很好啊。」

而裴柱現果然也一樣輕輕扯了嘴角，只有沉默。

「歐尼回去吧，我想睡覺了。」

我要來寫計畫了，破壞約會的計畫。

「晚安，瑟琪。」  
「那麼。」

「明天見。」

\---------------------------------------------------------------

難得沒有行程的早晨，康瑟琪在清晨時就醒了過來。  
睜開眼後，果然看見手機螢幕閃爍今天的日期，10/28。

深深的嘆了口氣。

雙手抱胸算了算。  
這是第幾次了。

算上今天，好像是第70次了吧。

不管自己怎麼做，就是永遠結束不了這一天。  
姊姊會出門約會，然後晚上回來告訴自己她要變成別人女友的一天。

故意喬裝路人把咖啡弄翻在男後輩的外套上，結果姐姐還陪著他一起去送洗。  
甚至花了好幾次推算男後輩出發的地點，然後把他的輪胎刺破，結果還是失敗了。

根本沒用。  
不管怎麼阻止約會。

都是一樣的結果。  
更慘的是，一樣的結果偏偏還無限的輪迴。

中間甚至有幾次心灰意冷的直接從高樓上跳下去也沒用。  
總會在這張床醒來。

像有什麼神秘力量似的，煩死了。

今天康瑟琪還是去了咖啡廳。  
即使她連咖啡廳裡每一桌的對話都刻在腦海裡了。

沒等金藝琳開口邀約，她更早就抵達了。  
而且坐在一個她幾次經驗下來發現更完美偷窺的位子。

不知道怎麼說。  
大概是自己心虛。  
她總覺得今天有好幾次裴柱現只差一點就要發現她。

今天就這樣吧，什麼也不做的看著姊姊。

-

盤腿坐在窄小的單人床上。  
康瑟琪閉上眼默數著。

五、四、三、二、一。  
咚咚。

清脆的敲門聲打破夜晚的靜謐。

「誰啊。」  
「瑟琪，你今天這麼早睡嗎？」

睜開眼，看見再熟悉不過的裴柱現在門縫間對自己眨了眨眼。

討厭死了。  
即使已經看了70次一模一樣的景象，還是覺得這樣的姊姊也很好看。

「歐尼，你回來了。」  
「嗯。」

裴柱現纖細的手指緊握著門把，語氣聽起來還是那樣緊張。  
「你…沒有什麼想問我的嗎？」

「沒有。」  
已經經歷過多次的康瑟琪自在的搖搖頭，沒有注意到裴柱現的眉頭已經皺緊。

「是哦。」  
「一點都沒有？」

「沒有。」

「他跟我告白了。」  
「你覺得呢？」

也有些話。  
即使聽了70次，還是一樣心痛。

還是一樣會想哭。

康瑟琪抬起頭，看著眼前有著精緻面容的女人，正一臉緊張的等待著自己的回覆。

自己暗戀了十年的人。  
珍貴的回憶從腦海裡一一浮現。

答、答、答、答、答。  
答、答、答、答、答。

塑膠的大跳繩又在眼前放肆的繞圈。

突然說不出口。

答、答、答…

還是試試看吧。  
說吧。

說吧，現在就說。

「我覺得…」  
「不好。」

「為什麼？」  
裴柱現瞪大雙眼，看起來對康瑟琪說出「不好」兩個字感到十分驚訝，連尾音也在顫抖。

看著裴柱現驚愕的神情，康瑟琪有些受傷。

啊，果然。  
還是太唐突了吧。  
畢竟姊姊只是想要有人支持她嘛。

她逞強的嘿嘿笑了一聲，並不好意思的抓抓頭。

「我是說，畢竟我們都是偶像嘛。」  
「還在上升期的話，被拍到會不太好。」

而裴柱現只是低下頭，並不接話。  
大概是天氣冷了吧，她吸了一下鼻子，還不等康瑟琪說話，便轉身握住門把準備走出去。

「我知道了。」

「晚安，瑟琪。」  
「那麼。」

「明天見。」

而康瑟琪在裴柱現離去後呼出長長的一口氣，又開始哭泣起來。

-

裴柱現回到房間後像往常般打開電視，讓細微的雜音取代房間的安靜。  
抽了一張衛生紙擦去眼淚後躺上床，用棉被把自己裹的嚴實。

並深深的嘆了一口氣。  
在伸手不見五指的黑暗中喃喃自語。

「算上這一次。」  
「都70次了吧。」

「瑟琪阿…」  
「你到底…」

「到底。」

「還要錯過我幾次呢？」


End file.
